


Ranbutler Burns

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Burns, Drowning, Enderman Hybrid Ranbutler (Video Blogging RPF), FUCK YEAH IT'S A TAG >:D, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Origami, They/Them Pronouns for Ranbutler (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, also their teeth and claws will get real sharp and deadly... yehhhh, and they'll get taller and sometimes they'll start speaking galactic, billiam knows origami because i said so!! it's NICE, bitches get scared n turn into a monster n almost pass out trying to save their friend, but when they get stressed :) black will spike into left and white into right, butler is bitches, butler!! uses!! he/they!! brain says so!!, it's minor! they usually just look like a very tall normal person, near the end lol, no beta we die like karl jacobs, no tail though! unfortunately :'), not really cause butler saves billiam from drowning but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: They hosted another party this week. The Egg is getting more demanding, and it scares them. They got a little sloppy.
Relationships: Sir Billiam & Ranbutler (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 112





	Ranbutler Burns

"Greetings, greetings! Allow me to show you around!"

Butler drearily followed this new group of ~~guests~~ ~~victims~~ people through the mansion, pretending that their hunched stature was one of obediance. It was better if they never looked these people in the eye. Or looked at them at all.

It didn't stop them from having nightmares, though.

The lights were flickering.

That's their cue.

Butler pulled out their sword as everything went dark and snatched a body at random. The crowd was scattered and it would be a while before the lights came back on, it'd be easy to leave this someone nearby and frame someone else.

When the body was hidden, Butler rushed against the Egg's whispers to find Sir Billiam. If he had gotten someone else, then this could be over within two or three blackouts. And they could be each other's alibi.

(Yes. Alibi. This is the only reason that Butler wants to find him. The only reason they'll allow themself to have right now.)

They're a room or three away from Billiam when the lights come back on. He came out into the hall, wiping his hands on his clothes despite no blood appearing to be on them.

Butler rushed over, and Billiam looked up to meet their face(not their eyes, he knew better).

"Did you get someone?" He muttered almost inaudibly. It barely counted as a question, just a formality. But Butler nodded anyway, a weak confirmation that their curse was still in effect.

A brief sorrow crossed Billiam's face, obscured by the mask, and then it was gone. "Let's get back to the others."

And so they did.

This group in particular were in raging turmoil over not one, but _two_ of them being gone, and suspicions were on Sir Billiam and Butler instantly.

"Those two were gone longer!" They shouted. "We had to find each other," was Sir Billiam's defense. "You said you hated him earlier!"

Butler tuned the voices out. Voices reminded them that these were people. People they used as _fertilizer_ for the Egg, because they were too afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

"What- hey! Unhand me this instant!" Sir Billiam's voice jolted them out of their thoughts. Their eyes flew around and landed on one of the peasants fighting Sir Billiam. _Fighting_ Sir BIlliam. And _winning._

Butler hadn't thought it was possible. But here was a poor person, holding Sir Billiam's wrists and forcing him back, with the others either silent or cheering them on.

Butler didn't see any faces. They barely saw the bodies of the crowd around them. All they saw was Sir Billiam's rage as he stumbled backwards.

Backwards. Towards the fountain. The fountain that was deep, far too deep, that led to a fall into a tunnel, long enough to kill anyone if they survived drowning first.

Even Billiam.

And Butler was too shocked to do anything about this, until they heard the splash of Billiam and the commoner falling into this very dangerous fountain.

Their body snapped into action, running in a blur to save him.

Butler jumped in and spent barely a second locating Billiam, rapidly sinking and shouting bubbles with curses that would never be heard.

He caught sight of them as they dove down, shooting a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' look with something else they couldn't quite catch. But they didn't care, especially not now when his life was in danger.

Butler reached down with limbs that seemed longer and seized the commoner's shoulder, screaming a storm of bubbles and following with a harsh bite from animalistic teeth. Blood billowed out of the wound, staining half their vision red.

They let go of the body and reached from Billiam, only registering their hold on his sleeve and his hold on theirs. Butler pulled him up to their chest and his other hand grabbed their shoulder, and they swam up to the surface agonizingly slowly. Halfway through, Butler started noticing the burning pain not only in their lungs, but on their skin as well.

They surfaced with a gasp, and Butler hardly knew that the other commoners were gathered around the fountain, backing up as a drenched, bruised but hardly battered Billiam climbed out and dragged Butler onto dry ground. And only then did they become really aware of the _burning_ , dear god the _awful_ burning that felt like acid dissolving their skin, and from everyone's reactions as they stood up they figured it might as well have been.

The only objective on their mind was to get Billiam to the healers, and so they fixed their mask and took his hand and ignored the burning and the people and headed for the staff's hiding place beneath the ballroom.

Halfway to the room, Billiam had wrenched his hand out of their grip, complaining that they were holding it too tight. Butler felt themself grow more unstable and distressed after that.

By the time they reached the room, Butler was hunched down to below Billiam's height(to be fair, he was only about five inches shorter than him) and breathing heavily. Still, they opened the door and called in their loudest voice that Sir Billiam required medical attention.

And Sir Billiam shouted after that, that his Butler required help as well. 'For their recent burns of unknown origin,' he said.

Butler only struggled minutely as the healers took them away from him. Partly because it hurt so much, partly because there was no use fighting the healers, and partly because some part of them knew they needed to be tended to.

They fell asleep while their burns were being checked, to thoughts of _'I hope Billiam is okay,' 'what will the Egg do,' 'what happened to our commoners', 'it hurts'_ and _'I hate the Egg. We need to get far away from it. Maybe someday.'_

They woke up in the medical wing, and the first thing they noticed was Billiam sitting in the bed next to them, fiddling with something in his hands. Butler tilted their head to see him, and in doing so got his attention.

"Butler." He sounded surprised. How long were they out?

They tried to ask their question, but all that came out was a pitiful exhalation. Billiam nodded, though.

"Just over a day. Don't worry about the guests, though. I sent them on their way." The lilt in his voice betrayed the true meaning on that statement: _I fed them to the Egg._

The smallest discomfort showed on Butler's face at the thought of the Egg. But they didn't have time to hate it right now.

Butler tried moving their arms and discovered that they still hurt. Not that much, though, just a light sting. _'It makes sense,_ they reasoned. _'I've been asleep for a day.'_ Briefly, they wondered if their nightmares still plagued them in that injury-induced sleep. Then, it was back to trying to sit up.

The moment they put any weight on their arms to scoot up, said limbs decided to fail them and give out. Their head hit the bed frame on the way down, and a sound between a growl and a whine came crawling out of their throat as they held it.

The sound was suddenly cut short by the placement of something small on their forehead.

They slowly brought their hands away from the already dulling hurt, eyes craning upwards in an attempt to get a glimpse of the thing, and reached to take it.

In their hands was a small yellow paper crown, with a green dot and two red dots drawn on.

Butler scooted more upright and looked at Billiam, gently turning the little thing in their fingers.

Billiam was purposely angling his eyes away, acting nonchalant. "There was a period in my youth where I wanted to learn origami." Ah, so that's what this is called. "While you were sleeping, I figured I would make that. For you."

Butler looked back down at the little crown, then smiled, their eyes flicking back to Billiam.

"Thank you." And they could've sworn up and down that they saw him hiding a smile of his own behind hand before he turned away.


End file.
